Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a video conferencing system and related methods of using the video conferencing system described herein.
Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing has become more popular in recent years, thanks in large part to proliferation of high speed Internet and price reductions in camera equipment. For example, dedicated video conferencing locations exist where rooms and technological resources are dedicated solely to the task of video conferencing. In video conferencing environments that include multiple camera devices, the video streams of the various cameras can be switched to the video stream of the camera that is most relevant at a given time during the conference. Switching between various cameras requires up to date information of what each camera is currently viewing. In some embodiments, multiple video streams from a first video conferencing location can be sent to users at a second video conferencing location that is remote from the first video conferencing location. Sending multiple video streams to a remote location can be challenging when Internet bandwidth is limited. To overcome limited bandwidth, the quality of the video streams can be decreased, but the decreased quality of the video streams reduces the quality of the video conference. Another option to overcome the limited bandwidth situation is to have the users at the first video conferencing location switch the video stream that is sent to the second video conferencing location, but this option distracts the user at the first video conference location. Furthermore, the user at the second video conferencing location would be better suited to have control of what that user would like to see as opposed to the user at the first video conferencing location.
Therefore, there is a need for a video conferencing system and method of using the same that solves the problems described above.